Traditionally, the production of fine sausage meat is carried out in several subsequent steps in different machines. Here, the production is usually subdivided into the following processing steps: pre-mincing—mixing—fine mincing—filling with vacuum filler. That means that the product is initially pre-minced and mixed and this mass is subsequently further minced to produce the fine sausage meat. In fine mincing, often so-called bowl choppers are used. Instead of the bowl chopper, so-called fine mincers can also be used. The finished fine sausage meat is then filled into the hopper of a filling machine to be subsequently filled e.g. into sausage casings. The former production process, however, is complicated, and several independent individual devices are necessary.
It was already described in DE 101 52 323 to connect a mincing machine to a filling machine so that the filling machine can be used not only for filling, but also as feed means. Here, the mincing machine is arranged downstream of the filling machine. For filling, it must be disconnected. The minced product is then collected and subsequently poured again into the hopper of a filling machine. This arrangement neither permits a continuous process. The product is moreover again and again exposed to the surrounding area during production.